Max and Iggy Kissing!
by jzazy
Summary: Fang was awakened one night by noise of giggles, when he got up to check who was giggling, he was shocked to find Max and Iggy kissing! How will he react? What will hapen between him and Max? rated T for language. My first fanfic! plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1 when Fang found out

Fang's (POV)

I woke up at midnight because I was hearing all these sounds, talking, giggling, and footsteps coming from the room to my right which was Max's room and from the room across the hall from me, which was Iggy's room. The footsteps walked down the stairs, still giggling. And I was surprised; I knew that was Max giggling. Then I saw light coming from downstairs in the kitchen.

**What the hell's going on? And why does Max keep giggling? This is all too strange. I should get up and see what's going on, nah if anything's wrong max can handle it, besides I'm too lazy. I don't think I could get up even if I wanted to. Besides its cold and I'm warm right now.**

More giggling. Then it's muffled by I don't know what and its burning me inside. So I decide to get up and I tip-toe down the stairs not making a sound so not even Max's raptor hearing, could hear me coming. Then I stood there, jaw opened, in total shock, Max and Iggy were kissing! Like a total make out scene right there in the kitchen! I felt like throwing up, to think that's where I eat and that its probably the make out place for Max and Iggy! That's just sick to think of.

**What should I do? Should I surprise them and crash their make out scene or just pretend I didn't see anything and walk away. Then maybe I could talk to Max tomorrow. **

I decided to walk away, plus I wouldn't know what to say, "Hey guys your making too much noise could you quit making out?" Nah, I bet I wouldn't even be able to talk, I mean its Max! And Iggy! Together! Like where did that come from? She' s never showed any interest for _him_. So now here I was back in bed, still shocked at what I had just seen. It was Max and Iggy!

Authors note:there is a next chapter i just want at least 1 review to know if i should even put it up. This story is not what it seems! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Fang's attitude

**A/N:Okay here's chapter 2! Special thanks 2 my only reviewer FlockFighter101! Enjoy and review I'll read each reveiw and take your suggestion into notice, flames are acepted**

**Chapter 2- The Morning**

**Fang's POV**

The next morning, I got up first. I went down to the kitchen, and then regretted doing so, I remember what I saw last night and I got totally grossed out. Then Max came down, acting normal, jeez, she acted like this everyday, did that mean that she and Iggy had been making out for a longer time than I thought?

"Hey Fang, what you doing up so early?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its only 6am!"

"Oh, couldn't sleep…"

"Oh…"

"Why are you awake? Don't tell me your gonna try to cook breakfast."

"Nah, I quit the cooking thing after we had to move from our last house cause of what happened…"

"So then why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep either."

**Probably cause you're too busy fantasizing about Iggy or just cant wait till your next make out scene.**

"Fang?"

"What?" That came out with a little too much attitude then I'd hoped.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Oh ok…"

Then Max left to the sitting room and watched TV. I stood in the kitchen watching her from the corner of my eye. **God is she beautiful!**

I decided to go back to my room, before Max noticed I was staring at her.

I got on my blog I had 68 new messages. Jeez you don't check it for an hour and your inbox gets full! They were all pretty much asking what the flock was up to. And then there was one that caught my attention, it said,

Dear Fang,

You and Max should go out, why not try reading some of the stories on to get some ideas of how to ask her out.

Flocklover101

Fly on forever

I felt like writing

FYI, Iggy and Max like each other, and though I like her, she likes the blind boy so you should write some stories about them, and quit with the FAX thing. Start a Miggy or something. Don't know, don't care.

Peace out Fang

But I couldn't do that, it'd be betraying Max. Whatever, why should I care what she thinks? She doesn't care what I think or else she would have told me about the whole Miggy thing. Miggy that sounded strange but so true, so anyways I responded:

Dear flocklover101,

Thanks for the suggestion, but when you're a mutant bird kid and having to constantly fear about your life, you're just too busy for a relationship. And also when you go out with someone usually the two people will like each other, not so much this case. So thanks for the advice, but maybe you should give it to someone else who could actually take use of it.

Peace out, Fang

Max (POV)

What is up with Fang? Did I do something wrong or what? Jeez you cant just go around giving Maximum Ride and attitude, I just wont put up with it. So after the show I was watching finished, I went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"What?!" He seemed annoyed, again with that damn attitude!

"Its me, Max, can I come in?" I don't know why I even bothered asking I was going to go in either way.

"Will you go away if I say no?"

"No."

"Then I guess you have to."

I went in and found Fang sitting on his bed, laptop, on his, well his lap, that's what they're for right?

"You busy?"

"Kinda."

"Oh well, too bad you can talk to your fans later, I gotta talk to you."

"What Max?! What could possibly be so important that you have to interrupt me?!"

"Ok see that's what I need to talk to you about! What's with all this attitude?! What the hell did I do to you?"

"Nothing Max just leave me alone!"

"Fang I will NOT put up with your bull crap! Now tell me what's wrong!"

"Would you shut up?! Your gonna wake up the rest of the flock!"

"I'm not the only one screaming!"

"Max for your own safety just leave my room before I make you do so myself!"

"Is that a threat?" Jeez what was with this guy?! Making threats at ME?!

"Take it however you want, now take your feet and make them drag you out of my room!"

"Fine, whatever! But this aint over Fang!"

**A/N:Why is Fang acting like this? Is he just jealous or is there something else?**


	3. Chapter 3 When Iggy met the table

**A/N:thnx a lot 2 all my readers! And thnx 2 destiny, I liked ur idea and it kinda fals into wat I had in mind but not exactly maybe wen I finish my whole story we could both write an alternative ending!  
Anyways, on with the story, heres chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3- When Iggy came down stairs**

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up in the morning grinning like an idiot. I still had the picture-well feeling, of last night clear in my mind. How I had wrapped both my arms around Max's waist, pulling her REAL close to me. How she had tangled her hand in my hair, the other on my neck, angling my face with hers just right…..

I came down stairs and heard the TV on. **It must be Max watching TV.**

I felt around the couch, but found nothing. Good thing nobody was there to see me trip and on a pillow (I had thrown) and smash my face into the wooden table in the middle of the sitting room. Max came running down the stairs when she heard my crash.

"Iggy! Are you okay?"

**Fang's POV**

I heard a crash in the living room, and Max running down the stairs,

"Iggy! Are you okay?"

I came out of my room, and ran down the stairs. I burst out laughing when I saw Iggy had tripped on a pillow and smashed his face into the wooden table in the middle of the sitting room. The table had broken in half! I laughed even harder!

"You stupid blind boy, you crashed the table!"

And then I was rolling on the floor laughing. Max was looking at me flabbergasted.

**A/N:I'm sorry I know what Fang said was kinda mean and mean to Iggy, but I just couldn't help it! I kept laughing when I was writing! Anyways please review! Flames are accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4Fang reacts

**A/N: I kno wat Fang said about Iggy was mean, but it was just supposed 2 show how jelous he was. Anyways, thanks 4 the reviews, I hope you like the next chapter, not much happening. I know u all probably hate me but keep readin I promise things wil get beter towards the end and then you'll understand.**

**Chapter 4- Fang reacts**

**Max's POV**

"Fang! Don't laugh! Now come help me get Iggy up!"

"You can handle it yourself! I just couldn't miss this! Oh this is gonna be the joke of my blog!"

"Fang!"

"Later got better things to do."

**Who in the world does Fang think he is? I mean what he said about Iggy was totally RUDE and MEAN! Blind boy? None of us ever call Iggy that, cause its bogus!**

He left laughing and I had to help Iggy up. Iggy blushed and left to his room.

I marched up to Fang's door and was about to knock when I realized I had to get breakfast ready cause the flock would be up soon. So I went down stairs and made some toaster waffles, then went and got everyone awake.

**Fang POV**

**What is wrong with me? It's not Iggy fault Max likes him and not me. I shouldn't be mean to him, but I just cant help it, it gets me so angry that Max chose the blind boy instead of me! I mean I've always been her right hand man, I've always been her best friend, I've caught her when she'd fall, but she still likes the other guy better, it's just so frustrating! **

"Fang! Come down for breakfast!" Max yelled at me. She didn't seem as aggravated as before, thank God! That would've been hard to face. An angry Max=trouble.

"Coming!" I replied.

When I came downstairs everyone was acting normal, I guess Max hadn't told anyone about my reaction towards Iggy's fall.

**I heard the whole thing Fang, please don't fight with Iggy over Max, its not worth it, cause it would break our family apart!** Angel said to me in my mind.

**Don't worry Angel I wont, I'm sorry for how I reacted I don't know what I was thinking.** I thought back to her.

**That's the problem, maybe next time you could be getting in a fight with Iggy. Fang why don't you talk to both of them and tell them how you feel?**

**Angel you know I cant do that, it'd be interfering, plus you know I'm not good at expressing my feelings.**

**What's so hard about saying 'Max I love you?'**

**The fact that she's going out with my best friend.**

**Max and Iggy aren't going out, they just you know, what they did last night. Fang just give it a shot, there are many other girls in the world if things don't work out.**

**Angel have you noticed that we're running for our lives most of the time? I don't want to get into a serious relationship with anyone else because then I'd leave and we'd both be hurt, and Max, well she knows me better than anyone in the world, and she's always near me, and I don't know.**

**Fang? Would you run away if Iggy and Max got together?**

**Yes… it would hurt too much to witness their relationship. But don't worry Ange, I'm not going anywhere… for now.**

**Okay Fang, just really consider talking to Max. **

**Okay Angel, I'll think about it.**

**A/N: please review! Flames are accepted and I'll take any suggestions into consideration**


	5. Chapter 5Lost forever

**A/N: In 1 of my reviews it was brought up 2 me that Max cant cook. I kno dat which is why I said she made toaster waffles, I mean com on u jus put it in da toaster pul da thing down and then it pops up cooked! How hard is that? And I want to give a special thnx 2 ****mickey55 and****MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR 4 reviewing thnx a lot! Now here's chapter 5! Sry its so short but its lik a clif hanger! Plz don't hate me!**

**Chapter 5-**

**Fang's POV**

**I decided Angel was right, I had to talk to Max.**

So right after we finished breakfast and everyone was in their rooms I went to Max's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Max asked.

"Me, Fang can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah go ahead."

I slowly opened the door, and peeked in to see what Max was doing. She was at her desk writing in a notebook. She closed it when I came in, and hid it under her arm.

"Um Max can I talk to you?"

"Sure Fang what's up?"

"Um… well first I wanted to… apologize for how I acted towards Iggy this morning, I don't know what came over me. And also sorry for my attitude lately…"

"Um I guess I forgive you for your attitude, but its not me you should apologize to, its Iggy."

"Yea I know, I'll go talk to him later, but first I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, good cause I wanted to talk to you too."

"Oh, what about?"

"I'm going out with….. Iggy!" Max said with excitement in her voice, she was smiling, she was really happy about what she had just said, and that just crushed my heart.

"Oh," I said hoping I didn't sound as miserable as I felt. "That's great! I'm sure Iggy will make you real happy!"

"I know and thanks! So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore."

**Later at dinner.**

"Everybody, I have something important to say."

Oh no! thought Angel.

**Fang! Why didn't you do anything?**

**I tried to Angel, but it was too late.**

"Me and Iggy are going out."

"YAY!" cheered Nudge, she would have preferred Fang as Max's boyfriend, but hey at least Max had a boyfriend!

"Ew, grose!" said Gazzy clearly disgusted.

Angel smiled, but Fang stayed quiet.

Iggy came to Max's side, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Max blushed but gave him one back.

This was too much for Fang to handle, and so he left without telling anyone. Only Angel noticed him leaving.

And she went after him.

He was outside on the roof; Angel flew up, and sat down by him.

"Fang are you okay?"

"No, Angel I lost her! I lost Max! Forever!"

**A/N:okay don't get mad at me plz! Jus read da next chapter and then hopefully you wont hate me, I promise things wil get beter this was lik a clif hanger, I want at least 5 reivews b4 I post the next chapter! O n yes I'ma fax soporter 2 so don't hate me!**


	6. Chapter 6Woken up

**A/N:OKAY SO HERE'S CHAPTER 6 thnx to all my reiviwers! I did get all 5 reiveiws yay, THIS MAY BE THE END OF MY STORY, I'm NOT SURE I MAY WRITE MORE TO IT, BUT IT DEPENDS ON THE REIVEIWS I ALSO WANTED TO WRITE AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING, PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I HAD THIS STORY IN ME 4 A WHILE AND I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT. THNX TO ALL MY READERS AND REIVEWERS! I WILL BE POSTING NEW STORIES SO LOK FOR THOSE 2! PLZ REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY MY 1****ST**** FANFIC, SO ANY IDEAS OR SUGESTIONS ARE WELCOME I STIL DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL SO PLZ REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIK THIS CHAPTER! SRY THIS A/N IS SO LONG, BUT I JUS HAD 2 GET ALL DIS OUT. THNX AGAIN! ******

**O and ps. Max, Fang, and Iggy are 15. Nudge is 12 ¾ and Angel is 8, Gazzy 10, and its almost Christmas. **

**CHAPTER 6**

**Fang's POV**

"NO!" I screamed throwing the blankets off me. I'd had the worst night mare ever!

"Fang!? What's wrong are you okay?" Max came running into my room.

"Yeah Max, I just had a horrible dream."

She sat at the edge of my bed. "What did you dream?"

"Um, you and Iggy were going out, and I had found you kissing, in the middle of the night in the kitchen the day before you announced to the flock that you and Iggy were going out."

"That doesn't sound so horrible, even though I would never think of dating Iggy, ew." Max said and I was so relived. But I hadn't won her yet. But at least I hadn't lost her forever like I had in my dream. I still had a chance, and I was gonna take it.

"Max, I got so worried."

"Why?"

"Cause I thought I'd lost you!"

"What are you talking about Fang?"

"I love you Max! And when you went out with Iggy, it hurt! It hurt like hell!"

"Iggy isn't the boy that I dream of going out with Fang. You should know that."

"But Max, how would I know, I'm not in you're dreams."

"Yes you are."

Then Max kissed me. It was the happiest moment of my life! And I would always remember her words, 'yes you are'. That meant I was in her dreams! This meant she liked me back!

I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her and made our kiss deeper. We finally pulled apart, and we smiled at each other.

"Fang I love you."

"I love you too Max. Max?"

"Yes Fang?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Of course Fang!"

Then she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, I tilted her neck upwards and looked straight into her eyes. I didn't even have to say I love you, neither did she, our looks said it already, I kissed her one more time and we finally let go.

Then the rest of the flock came in and sat on my bed and asked me why I had screamed.

"Bad dream." I said smiling at Max.

"Oh Fang what did you dream about?" Nudge asked with curiosity.

"NO WAY!" Angel said jumping up and down.

"Angel GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"YAY!" she ran and hugged Max and me.

"What is it Angel?" Nudge asked jumping up and down with Angel.

"Fang and-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Don't say a word Angel!" I warned then I looked at Max. She nodded; we had to tell the flock.

"Okay everybody settle down!" Max said. "Me and Fang have something to tell you guys."

"What?" Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel said, Nudge and Angel were still jumping up and down.

"Me and Max are going out." I said proudly.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!' Nudge and Angel said together, and they jumped even higher then giggle to each other. **Girls…..** I thought to myself

"Ew grose!" said Gazzy, **typical**, I thought, and then I waited for Iggy's reaction.

"Cool guys, so you wouldn't mind if I had a girlfriend too then, right?"

Okay that was unexpected. Max and I looked at each other, totally confused.

Iggy turned his head in Nudge's direction who had stopped jumping up and down. She shyly walked to Iggy's side and said

"Max, don't get mad, but meandIggyaregoingoutok?Pleasedontbemadwereallylikeeachotherandwewantedtotrythisout."she said the last part so fast I couldn't understand it until I had repeated it in my head like 3 times.

Oh! She said, 'Me and Iggy are going out ok? Please don't be mad, we really like each other, and wanted to try this out.' I glanced at Max, she too had been going through this in her head.

Iggy and Nudge were holding hands and looking at us expectantly.

"It's fine by me." said Max. I nodded.

Iggy threw up his fist in the air and hugged Nudge.

Then Angel and Nudge began jumping up and down again saying "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!"

"Ew groser! This morning sucks!" Gazzy said making a disgusted face. Max and I just laughed.

We then went downstairs and got breakfast ready.

Iggy cooked some pancakes and then we went shopping.

A/N:plz review I hope you liked this chapter, my friend thought it was very romantic. I have the next chapter almost done, the flock will be shopping for Christmas gifts 4 eachoder! o n if u have any questions 2 da plot so far ask, I think it might hav ben confusing, but jus 2 clear up, Fang dreamt all of the story that was said review!


	7. Chapter 7Shopping

**A/N: I wrote da poems Max and Fang will say dey wrote so no plagirisim plz! Sorry it's so long but the poems and songs take a lot of space, I suggest listening to the song 'Hot n' Cold' By Katey Perry. And 'I hate that I love you' by Rihannah ft. Ne-yo. I hope you like the chapter remember review! ******

**Chapter 7**

**Max's POV**

We went shopping after breakfast, I was so happy, me and Fang were finally going out! Anyways I wasn't too thrilled about the shopping part, but hey it was for a good reason, we were going Christmas shopping, Christmas was only a couple days away and we were out to buy each other gifts.  
I didn't let Fang join me, actually everyone separated except for Gazzy and Iggy, we went to the mall, and we were all to find each other in the food court for lunch. I looked through the clothes; that would be something I'd buy for Nudge. And then I'd look through the jewelry and accessories to find her things to wear her outfit with. I could get Angel a couple of toys and some clothes too. I could get Gazzy a video game. And maybe a couple of toy guns. Iggy, I could buy him a detective kit, a video game too. Now what could I get Fang? It had to be something special, something he would like, okay so maybe a black outfit, but there should be something more, something that showed him, all the care I felt for him. Then out of nowhere, some words started to flow in my mind. It was a poem, that's strange I never really wrote poems but I felt this one coming and I knew I had to write it down. I took out my cell phone, yes Maximum Ride has a cell phone, but it's for strict use only! Anyways I took out my phone and went to the text message center, I clicked create new message and texted my poem. It went like this:

People tend to struggle on what to ask Santa Claus for, but,

Toys tend to break

But without you, my heart aches

Money, you usually spend on crap you don't need

But you are very important to me

Clothes will eventually rip apart

But you hold a very special place in my heart

If I had to ask Santa Claus for something pure and true

I'd ask Santa Claus for you

I looked over what I had written. I was surprised, it sounded pretty good. I decided I would give Fang this poem as part of my present. So I went to look for everyone else's gifts.

**Fang's POV**

"What should I get Max?

I just want to make it clear that I love Fax!

Life is hard enough having to have Erasers

But being without her makes my day grayer

And for her life I'd always say a prayer

Max is a real special girl

She's gonna save the world!

She's my best friend

She's the one that, with the rest of my life, I'd like to spend

What can I get her to show what I feel?

I want her to know that I love her, and I want it to be clear

She's the girl that gets me past my fears

She raised me up and has always been there for me

She's as perfect as anyone can be

And I just want to say all this to her

But I just don't know how or what type of gift she'd prefer"

I thought out loud by mistake. Nudge and Angel had been listening to me from behind a clothes rack. They came out from behind, Nudge and Angel both said,

"Fang that was beautiful! Look, we know that you're having trouble finding Max the perfect gift, but just tell her what you just said. That will show you're feelings the best! Oh and I mean you can still get her like a nice skirt…"

"Thanks, but I think I'll go with an outfit or sweats, what color should I get?"

"Red or blue."

"Alright, but I don't know exactly what I just said."

"Don't worry we recorded your whole speech. That's the cool part about these MP3's." Nudge said showing me her MP3.

"Okay give me that! I'll write it down; I'll give you you're MP3 later Nudge."

"Okay Fang, we're gonna go look around now, see ya later!"

I waved to them then went to get my gifts. I bought Iggy some clothes and cologne. I bought Gazzy this really cool tank toy and little action figures. I bought Nudge some earrings and tried to find some sweaters and shoes to match with them. I got Angel a teddy bear and a blanket and a whole pink out fit. (Yeah I know the outfit was pink, but hey, she wasn't into wearing black!) Then I went to look for a whole suit of sweats for Max, I looked for her size and found it in teal and red, I went with red, then I got her some branded shoes and left to the food court, so I would have time to write down what I had recorded on the MP3.

**Iggy's POV **

Gazzy was with me during my whole shopping trip, I mean come on they couldn't let me go alone, I'd get lost! But anyways, me and Gazzy were more preoccupied with the cool toy guns and demos of shooting games to pay much attention to our gift list. Then when we checked the time, we only had an hour before we had to meet the rest of the flock, we quickly left and went to find the other's gifts. Gazzy got my gift while I was there; duh, it didn't matter, I couldn't see it. I'd come back for his later.

**Nudge's POV **

Ok so I know I'm supposed to be shopping for others, but hey that can't stop me from getting a couple things for myself, right? So anyways, I got Angel a really cute outfit, and I got Max her outfit for her first date with Fang. I would make Angel mind-control Max into wearing it. I got Gazzy some toys and some branded shoes, I got Fang cologne and a black sweater and dark jeans. I got Iggy a totally hot shirt, with some nice jeans, and branded shoes. I would make everyone a card later.

**Angel's POV**

YAY! I can't believe I got to go on my own today! I'm so excited, anyways I know what I'm getting Nudge, clothes and accessories, of course, and I could get Gazzy some of his favorite candy and a nice toy to blow up. I was getting Fang some cologne and dark clothes. I would get Iggy some of his favorite CD's and a new game for his X-Box. And I would get Max some gorgeous heeled shoes, earrings, a makeup kit and a dress. I could give her a little push into wearing it all, and then I could also buy some leggings, so she'd HAVE to wear the dress!


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2Waiting

**A/N: okay so here's the rest of chapter 7 I kno its long but I'm sry I jus tend to b that way, anyways review! I hope you like it! I still got anoder chapter with some Niggy in it I'm almost done with but I wanted 2 post this first, so anyways, review! =) **

**Fang's POV**

When I got to the food court, I still had an hour before the flock would arrive. I got out Nudge's MP3 and looked for my 'speech' as they called it. Anyways, I just found one recording, so I figured it had to be that one. When I clicked it to listen to it, I first heard Nudge singing Hot and Cold by Katey Perry. She was singing the chorus and I started cracking up.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
you,but You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down"

The song was pretty funny itself, but Nudge singing it really made me laugh. People were looking at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care, I was having too much fun. Finally Nudge's singing stop and my voice was recorded in the distance. Then it got closer. I wrote everything down. I'm actually pretty good, I had to admit, then I waited for the rest of the flock I still had 20 minutes to kill so I looked through Nudge's music and found a couple of songs that caught my attention, they were by a guy named Ne-yo and one of them future a girl named Rihannah. I listened to that song first, it was called 'I hate that I love you'. I could definitely relate to the songs, I played it twice, the first time just listening to it and the second paying more attention to the lyrics and defining places where I related to it.

I liked the lyrics they went like this:

[**Rihanna:]**

**That's how much I love you (yeah)**

Max loves me, even though she used to deny it

**That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)**

Max needs me when she's falling

**And I can't stand ya**

Max says I get on her nerves all the time

**Almost everything you do**

**Makes me wanna smile**

I can always make Max smile

**Even I like you for a while (no... oh...) **

**[Ne-Yo:]**

**But you won't let me**

**You upset me girl**

Like when she annoys me

**And then you kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)**

Her kisses make me forget the rest of the world

**Can't remember what you did**

**[Rihanna:]**

**But I hate it... **

**You know exactly what to do**

**So that I can't stay mad at you **

**For too long that's wrong**

I can always get Max to forgive me

**[Ne-Yo:]**

**But I hate it... **

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more**

Just her looks do that to me

**Said I despise that I adore you**

I cant help adoring her

**[Rihanna:]**

**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)**

**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)**

Of course she needs me

**And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)**

**But I just can't let you go **

**And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)**

But she still loves me

**[Ne-Yo:]**

**And you completely know the power that you have **

**The only one that makes me laugh…..**

Yup she's the only one that makes me laugh when I'm serious

I listened to a couple more of Nudge's songs and then I lost track of time. I kept trying to relate to the songs that I didn't even see the flock heading my way, in time for lunch.

**Max's POV**  
When I got to the food court, Fang was already there, he had been writing stuff down, I could tell cause he had a piece of paper in front of him with writing on it. He was now listening to Nudge's MP3, he was clearly way into the songs. I thought a little prank wouldn't hurt. So I tiptoed behind him and took out one head phone from his ear and whispered, "BOO!" into his ear, clearly startling him.  
He jumped and yelped! I began laughing as I took a seat across from him. He blushed, and took out the other head phone and turned off Nudge's MP3.

"Hey Max." He said in a quiet voice, clearly still embarrassed from his reaction. I giggled a little more then said,

"Hey Fang, did I scare you? Oops, sorry." I said sarcastically, then giggled some more.

He blushed again and rolled his eyes.

"So did you finish you shopping?" I asked after I had controlled my giggles.

"Yup, how 'bout you?"

"Yup, I hope the rest of the flock doesn't ditch us, or forgets about lunch. Especially Nudge, I bet she's all stuck into her shopping."

"They'll come, they'll get hungry eventually."

"Yeah, you're right. So what'd you get me?"

"I'm not telling you, you gotta wait till Christmas like everyone else. What did you get me?"

"You're gonna have to wait too." I teased. He rolled his eyes and looked around for the flock; they weren't in sight so I decided to make conversation while we waited.

"So what were you listening to that you were so into?"

"Oh, um I was just listening to Nudge's music."

"What song?"

"Um, 'I hate that I love you'…." He said quietly, obviously embarrassed by how cheesy the title of the song sounded.

"Let me hear it." I said reaching for the MP3.

"Why?"

"Cause I got nothing better to do."

"Fine…… here." He said handing me the MP3. I looked for the song and began listening to it. Wow I could really relate to it.

I looked at Fang. "I like the song."

He nodded, "I do too. I can relate to it a lot." He blurted out.

I looked at him with wide eyes then closed them and said, "I can too."

Then before I knew what we were doing, we were both leaning across the table, and then we met in the middle, and kissed each other. I held his head in my hands and he held mine in his hands.

**Nudge's POV**

So after I finished my shopping I went to look for Angel. I found her at a near cash register with Gazzy and Iggy. I waited for them and then we all walked to the food court together.

We walked and then I put out my arm to stop everyone else. We were heading in the direction of Max and Fang. But they were kissing and I didn't want to interrupt them so I led the flock to the opposite side of the food court.

"Why are we going the other way?" Iggy asked.

"Cause Max and Fang are kissing and we aren't interrupting them." I said as me and Angel giggled.

We went to the Mc Donald's station and ordered our food then we sat at a table and ate. I sat next to Iggy and Angel next to her brother. After we ate Iggy asked us if we wanted dessert. Angel and Gazzy wanted a sundae, I said I wanted a milkshake and he wanted one too so he ordered a large for both of us to share.  
**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW that's so cute- **Angel said to me in my mind.

"Oh shut up Angel." I said playfully. Iggy and Gazzy seemed confused. But I thought Iggy had a really cute confused face, that I didn't bother to explain.

When we were finished we walked over to Max and Fang's table.

"Hey you lovebirds." **(Hahaha, hey they really are love birds)** I thought in my mind. **Angel must have been listening because she began laughing too.**

"You guys done makin' out? Or should we give you another half hour?" I asked giggling.

"What are you talking about? We've been waiting for you guys!" Max said innocently.

"Yeah whatever, we already ate over there," I said pointing to where we were eating. "We decided to give you guys some privacy, but we think you guys should eat now."

"You know it's for your own health," Iggy explained. "You guys need to eat; you can get back to makin' out when you're done."

Max and Fang blushed. "Okay we'll eat. Is everyone done with their shopping yet?" Max asked

We all nodded, except for Iggy. "Couldn't finish. He was there." He said pointing to Gazzy. Max nodded,

"Well you can go finish while we eat."

"Oh can I go with him?" I asked, getting excited.

"Okay Nudge, but no more shopping for you, your just going to accompany Iggy, understood?"

"Okay Max." I said disappointed. At least I got to go with Iggy

**A/N: next chapter wil hav some Niggy in it. (Nudge and Iggy) plz review!**


	9. Chapter 8 Dates

**A/N: ok so here's chapter 8 thnx so much 2 all of my reviewers! I hope you like this chapter too, and if you do or don't, tell me in a review, flames are accepted! PS. I have the next chapter almost done, Angel will discuss with Gazzy about their romance future, because there's no1 left in da flock 2 fall in love with. Suggestions are accepted! Remember read and review!**

**Chapter 8- Niggy**

**Iggy's POV**

So me and Nudge left the rest of the flock at the food court,(holding hands) to go look for Gazzy's gift.

"Hmmm, what should I get Gazzy?"

"I don't know, you're his best friend, what do you think he'd like?"

"Um, permission to test out some bombs, a million dollars, unlimited supply of candy…."

"Iggy… be reasonable. You can't get him ant of that stuff, plus you know how Max feels about bombs."

"Right, well then what do you suggest? What can I get a 10 year old bird boy?"

"Hmmm, oh what if we got him some dye to dye his wings you know? That'd look awesome! Then we could like high light his hair to match his wings! We should try that, I wonder how he would look? Do you think he would even try it? What if he somehow used the dye to disguise one of his bombs, and you know sneak it out of the house and go blow up a tree in a near by forest or something? Do you think Gazzy's capable of doing that? Seriously I wish I could see how the dye would look on one of our wings, I bet-"

"Nudge! We need to focus here! And no I don't think he would dye his wings, I bet he would disguise his bombs, but that would just get ME in trouble with Max, so lets stay away from paint."

"Hey look over there!" Nudge said pointing at something.

"Um Nudge I can't see! Remember?"

"I know that! What I meant was smell over there! It smells really good! I think its chocolate, um, marsh mellows, and oh yeah, I think that's crackers! SMORES! Cool can we go get some PLEASE Iggy?"

"Didn't you just eat?" I whined.

"Yeah, but there's always room for desert."

"You had dessert too!"

"Oh, just come on!" she pulled me towards the smell, I didn't fight back, it did smell REALLY good. So we went on, she gasped.

"What is it Nudge?" I asked eagerly, hopefully they were giving free samples.

"I found you Gazzy's gift!"

"What is it?"

"Its like a spy kit, it has that thing to find finger prints, magnifying glass, and a bunch of other stuff. Wow you know how he can mimic our voices? Well think of all the things he'll be able to do with this!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see how much that'll annoy Max! It's like a two for one deal! Great idea Nudge!"

"Okay now let's get some smores, we should get some free samples and buy a couple of boxes for the rest of the flock."

I nodded and let her pull me to where they were giving the free samples, and then we grabbed six boxes and went to pay. I would still have eighty dollars left over after I'd pay.

"Hey Nudge?"

"Yeah Iggy?"

"You wanna go out later? You know to like see a movie or something?"

"You mean like on a date?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay! Thanks Iggy!" then she hugged me and kiss my cheek.  
I paid and we left to find the rest of the flock.

"Hey Max?" she grunted to let me know she was listening.

"Are we doing anything important tonight?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Ok good, cause I wanted to take out Nudge tonight, ok?"

"Alright, be home by 12am."

"Alright, thanks Max!"

**Nudge's POV**

We were in my room now, me and Angel.

"So what happened?"

"We were paying for Gazzy's gift, and then he just asked me if I wanted to go out tonight."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah!"

"AW cool! YAY! So where are you guys going?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't told me yet. So what do you think I should wear? Is it gonna be cold tonight? Cause if so, I should wear a sweater, or is it gonna be hot? If it's hot should I wear a tank top or regular sleeves? Wait, I doubt it's gonna be hot, I mean its December and its gonna be night. Hey but who knows, you know how people be worrying about global warming and stuff. Do you think global warming will happen tonight? That would be totally inconvenient. What do you think Iggy's gonna be wearing? Wouldn't it be funny if we were both wearing matching out fits? That'd be awesome! Hello? Angel? Where'd you go?"

"I'm back, sorry I went to get a snack, anyways, you were saying something about global warming and matching out fits?"

"Yeah I was thinking about matching outfits, you think I should go ask him what he's wearing? So I can try to match with him? Or would that just seem weird? Do you want some bubble gum? I got some while I was at the store; you know what's an interesting word? Bubble, I mean it sounds funny and bubble's pop. Hey pop, look at how my lips smack when I say the word. Pop, pop, pop, p-"

"Nudge! You're off subject again! Jeez! Just wear a nice shirt with some jeans and your heeled boots."

"Which ones? And which shirt?"

"Oh Nudge, just walk into you closet, stick out your hand and which ever shirt you hand touches first, is the one you wear, and then you can wear which ever boots match best!"

"Thanks Angel! You're the best. Now how should I do my hair?"

"Oh jeez!" Angel said rolling her eyes.

**Iggy's POV/Gazzy's POV at different times (When Iggy can't see what's going on)**

Gazzy was in my room, before I went on my date with Nudge.

"I still cant believe you guys are going out!" Gazzy said in a disgusted tone.

I laughed and said, "Well we are, now help me out here man! I've never gone out on a date so what should I do?"

"Iggy, you do realize you're talking to a 10 year old mutant boy who's never talked to a girl besides Angel, Nudge and Max right?"

"Oh right, sorry, but I don't know what to do!"

"Just take her to a movie or something I don't know."

"How do I dress?"

"Oh I know that!" Gazzy said grinning evilly.**  
**Gazzy dressed Iggy way too formal. He dressed him in black pants, that looked like dress pants, a white shirt with buttons, and a black jacket. With a white rose in the pocket! Gazzy giggled when Iggy was listening and told Iggy to go outside and wait for Nudge there, that he would tell her Iggy was waiting for her. Iggy agreed and went to wait outside the door.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Hey Nudge! Are you ready yet? Iggy's waitin' for ya outside!" I screamed into her door.  
She quickly opened it and peeked her head out, her hair was a mess, and I think her brush was stuck on it! I burst out laughing and said, "Hey Nudge, having a bad hair day?"

"Gazzy!" Angel scolded me from behind. Then she came to Nudge's side. She got the brush out of Nudge's hair and went into the room. Then she called out, "Nudge will be out in ten minutes!"

"Alright! I'll go tell Iggy!" I yelled then ran down the stairs and out the door. Iggy was outside, sitting on the steps, boy did he look formal! Man, Nudge was gonna look like crap next to him! I thought about telling him to change, but my eagerness to see Nudge's expression when she saw him, was too big!

"Hey Iggy, Nudge said she'll be out in ten, um Iggy, you're lucky you cant see."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you'd get scared if you saw your girlfriend's hair!" then I burst out laughing. Iggy punched me in the shoulder and shook his head. "Gazzy, go back inside before I hurt you."

"Oh I'm so scared!" I felt like messing with Iggy some more, but decided to give the dude a break so I went in and shut the door behind me, so that he'd know I was gone.

"Max!"

"Yes sweetie? I'm in the living room!" she called. I went to living room and found her sitting on the couch reading/writing in a notebook.

"What's that Max?"

"My note book."

"For what?"

"Its got Fang's present in here."

"Oh ok? Anyways what can I do tonight? I'm gonna be bored with Iggy gone!"

"You got any idea's on what you want to do?"

"Not really."

"Hey why don't you hang out with Angel tonight? You're always hanging out with Iggy. Plus Angel will want some company too, you know cause Nudge will be gone as well."

"Alright Max, can we go out for ice-cream? Please?" I gave her the bambi eyes, knowing she couldn't resist.

"Alright, but get home early and be careful!"

"Okay Max thanks!" I gave her a quick hug and went up to find Angel.

I stopped when I came to Nudge's room, she was just coming out.

"Hey Gazzy, how does Nudge look?" Angel asked me.

"Wow you're hair looks nice in curls." I pointed out.

"Thanks! Well I'm out of here bye Angel! Wish me luck!"

"Don't worry, things will go fine, oh and Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to talk too much. You'll just confuse Iggy."

"Okay bye!" Nudge ran down the stairs and I heard her say bye to Max on her way out, then I heard the door shutting and knew she was gone.

"So Angel, you wanna go get ice-cream? I already asked Max and she said yes."

"Okay! Great lets go!"

So me and Angel left too and went out to get ice-cream.

**Fang's POV **

So now I was left all alone in the house with Max. I'd heard Iggy and Nudge leave, and then Angel and Gazzy too, from my room. I'd figured Max was in the living room, since there were no sounds coming from her room. I went down stairs and found her reading over some writing in a note book.

"Hey Max, did everyone leave?"

"Yeah, Gazzy and Angel went out for ice-cream."

"Oh, so I guess, we have a night to ourselves then."

She looked up from the note book and smiled at me, and with her eyes told me to sit down next to her. I did, and as I did she put her note book on her other side. I looked at her with wondering eyes but she just shrugged and gave me an innocent smile.

"What's that Max?" I asked casually.

"Nothing, just a note book." She answered a little too fast.

"What's in it?"

"Writing."

"Who's?"

"Mine…"

"Oh like a diary?"

"NO! ew I don't keep a diary!" (A/N: sry no offence 2 any1 who has a diary, but I just didn't think Max would be the kind of girl 2 have one.)

"Then what's the writing about?"

"None of you're business." She said a little too rudely.

"Fine be that way." I said turning away from her, but still staying in the same seat.

"Sorry Fang, I didn't mean to sound that harsh, but, you'll get to see what's in the notebook...in time."

"How much time?" I asked turning back to her with hopeful eyes.

"Not today Fang."

I looked down disappointed.

"Sorry Fang, but there's nothing you can do to make me show it to you."

"Are you sure about that?" I said to her with mocking eyes.

"Yup."

"Well then you're wrong." Then I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled apart momentarily to look into her eyes, then I wrapped both arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to me. Our lips met and so did our eyes. It was like a perfect kiss. Then I grabbed her by the waist and sat her on my lap. She looked surprise but didn't jump off.

"Did that change you're mind?" I asked, sure of myself.

She shook her head; **she just loved to be difficult didn't she?** "Sorry Fang, but I told you, you weren't-"

I stopped her talking by putting my lips on her mouth, she wrapped her arms around my neck, I licked her lower lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth in return and I French kissed her. We pulled apart and I said, "How about now?"

She shook her head, "Nope. But I did enjoy the kiss though." She said with a giggle. Then she hopped off my lap. She skipped across the room and went into the kitchen. There was a delicious smell roaming the house, and I knew what that smell was, CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

"You made some?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Yup," she nodded, "you want some?"

"Sure!"

She took them out of the oven, and set them at the table, I got out two glasses and the milk gallon.  
We ate in silence, then I remembered to look at the clock, it was 9:30pm.

"Angel and Gazzy should be home by 10." Max said glancing at the clock too.

"So then I only got 30 more minutes alone with you." I said disappointed.

"What else do you want Fang? You do realize we're in charge of 4 other kids, we don't have too much time to our selves you know."

"Yeah, well it's not fair! Just because we're the oldest, doesn't mean we have to sacrifice! We should get time like Nudge and Iggy too, you know, like to go out on a date! I want to spend some time alone with you Max!"

"Fang, I do too, but we just don't have the time, we have to look after the flock."

"Come on Max, just give me one night! Forget the flock for a few ours, leave Iggy in charge."

"When?" **she asked me and I was surprised, I didn't think she'd give in that easily, but I wasn't gonna let my shock ruin my chance so I said,** "Next week end."

"You mean right after Christmas?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Okay." She smiled, "gosh is her smile beautiful!" **damn it! I said that out loud, I could feel my self blushing in embarrassment. **

"Thanks, Fang, I like your smile too." She said smiling again. Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning across the table to kiss her again.

**Date-**

**Nudge's POV **

So I went out side and found Iggy sitting on the steps, throwing rocks into the night.

"Hey Iggy, I'm rea- wow! You look incredible!"

"I do?"

"Totally! You look super hot in a tux! Though it kinda makes me feel un-formal, I'm just wearing a black shirt, with a white skirt, black boots, and a white head band.

"I'm wearing a tux?! Oh Gazzy's gonna get it!"

I giggled, "You let Gazzy dress you?"

"Yes…" he said shamefully.

"I think you look great!" I continued, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm sure you do too." He was patting my head and shoulders, then he felt a strand of my hair, "Your hair," he said in disbelief, "it's curly, you must look really nice Nudge! Man! I wish I could see you!"

"Hey Iggy? If you could wish for anything, what would you wish for?"

"I'd wish to be able to see again, at least for tonight, so I could see you! Why do you ask?"

"Cause there was just a shooting star."

"Oh, that's nice, what would you wish for Nudge?"

"For this," I said, getting on my tip-toes, and I kissed him, light and gentle, but it was still a perfect kiss, it was my _first_ kiss! Iggy had closed his eyes during the kiss, and now that he opened them, he looked wide eyed at me! Had I done something wrong? Did he not like the kiss? What was wrong?

"Iggy?"

"Nudge…" he began, "I can see!"

"What! No way! How? But, wow! Your wish came true!"

"My goodness, Nudge, you look so beautiful! Your hair looks fantastic!"

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?"

'Ugh, I don't know, how about a movie?"

"Okay, what movie do you wanna see?"

"Umm, how about Twilight?"

**A/N: Please review! Flames are accepted and suggestions are welcomed! I'm almost done with the next chapter! And pretty soon it'll be Christmas for the flock!**


	10. Chapter 9 Perfect Kiss

**A/N:sry its ben a lil while, ben busy n I got a lot of hw 2day anyways heres chapter 9 please review! O n I'm also in progress of starting another maximum ride story, its gonna be called "Truth or Dare? Maximum Ride Style" so lok 4 it in a week or so, n remember review! Flames are accepted!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Angel's POV**  
"Hey Gazzy?" he grunted to let me know he was listening. We had walked to a near by ice cream shop, and now we were sitting in a booth, eating ice cream. "Do you ever worry about what's gonna happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're growing up too. Don't we have a right to experience love too? I mean, Fang and Max love each other. Iggy and Nudge do too, but what about us? Who is there for us to love?"

**Gazzy's POV**

**Oh jeez! Why did she want to talk about this? Couldn't she talk to Max? Or even Nudge? Why was she even worrying about this? Did she want a boyfriend already? I mean she's only 8!**

"No Gazzy, I don't want to have a boyfriend, I'm just worried about the future."

"Angel, don't be. You're still young; you don't have to be worrying. Enjoy you childhood Angel, you are the one that can the most. You were freed from the dog crates before any of us; you still have your child hood, live it, experience it and be happy! Play with your toys, act out plays, watch TV, read books, do anything you want, don't worry about the future, everything will fall in place, but let us get there first. Angel, you deserve to have fun, just like we all do, but like Max and Fang, they didn't get to have fun, don't you think they would want at least _you _to have fun?"

"Yeah I guess, but still, I can't help wondering what will happen to us, I mean we're gonna grow up soon, and I mean you even before me. Don't you fear about your puberty stage?"

**Jeez Angel, your worst than Iggy!**

**Sorry Gazzy, but I can't help wondering. I thought you'd be wondering by now, I mean you are older than me, and you're a boy!**

**Yeah, but I really don't know any other girls except for you, Nudge, and Max!**

**What about television?**

**I watch cartoons! They're animated!**

**Oh right, wait why are we just mind talking?**

"I don't know? I forgot, you just get so used to the feeling, when you have a mind reading little sister."

We laughed and finished our ice-cream; we only had 10 minutes to get home. So I decided a little fly couldn't hurt. Angel nodded and we went to the back of the ice-cream shop and unfurled our wings and began to fly home.

When we got home, it smelled really good and I knew the smell, it was Max's CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! We ran into the kitchen and found Max and Fang eating cookies, and drinking milk.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, you guys wants some cookies or did you eat too much ice-cream?" Max said.

"I'll take some." I said

Angel nodded, "Me too."

Max got down the cookie jar for us, and Fang took out two more glasses and poured milk on them.

"So what'd you guys do while we were gone?"

"Not much, just eat Max's cookies." Fang responded.

"How about you guys? Did everything go ok? Did you see any erasers or flyboys?" Max asked.

"Nope, we just ate 4 cones of ice-cream each." I said.

"Oh jeez, 4 cones!? Then you guys shouldn't eat too many cookies, that's still too much sugar, even for you avian-kids."

"Man! Ok just a few." I said grabbing a bunch. Max rolled her eyes then took one more for herself, and went to sit on the couch. Fang followed her and sat next to her.

**Oh jeez! Do they ever stop? Seriously I think I'm gonna need a vacation from all this gushy love stuff. **I thought in my head.

"Gazzy that's a great idea!" Angel shouted, getting excited. Max looked over, and raised her eyebrows at Angel's sudden reaction.

"Um Angel, do you feel okay? I think that sugar's kicking in already."

"No Max, I'm fine, but Gazzy just had a great idea!"

"What is it?"

"We should go on a vacation, I mean me and Gazzy, you know to get away from you lovebirds, and give you some space, but still be kids."

"What? But with who? You know I won't let you go off on your own."

"Oh! We could go to Dr. Martinez's house, you trust her don't you Max?"

"Of course I do, but shouldn't I call her first? I mean you can't just go over there like intruders if you're not wanted, come on, I know I raised you guys up with more manners."

"Yeah, yeah, Max just go call her, and ask."

"Um, okay, but you wouldn't leave until after the holiday's right?"

"Of course Max!"

"Alright, I'll go call."

**Awesome! A new start at least for a while, maybe things will be better in Arizona. Thanks Angel, you're the best!**

**I know and you're welcome. **She said smiling at me.

**Max's POV**

**I hope our relationships aren't making Angel or Gazzy uncomfortable, that's the last thing I'd want.**

**Don't worry Max, its not, we just want to try something new for a while, and I think you guys need your space, you should listen to Fang's mind, all he thinks about is _you._**

**Oh, Angel, you should really stop reading other people's minds.**

**Sorry, Max it's a habit, and then I get really curios.**

**Hey Angel, since you're in Fang's mind, do you know what he's getting me for Christmas?**

**Sorry Max, can't tell you. **

**Oh man! Ok then, I'll go call Dr.M**

**Kay Max thanks!**

**Sure sweetie.**

I called Dr. Martinez, and she said, she would _**love**_to have Angel and Gazzy over. But I'm only letting them go for a month! She's not keeping my baby so far away from me for so long! After I called, I went to check on Angel and Gazzy, Angel was getting into her PJ's, so I tucked her in for the night, Gazzy was playing a video game he had become addicted to, so I went in, and had to struggle to get the controller out of his hands and tucked him into bed, after I was sure he wouldn't just get up again and start playing, I left him sleeping. Then I went downstairs, and sat on the couch with Fang to wait for Nudge and Iggy to get home, and then I could fall asleep, because I'd know that the whole flock was safe in bed. It was 11:30pm and Nudge and Iggy still weren't home. My concern must have shown on my face because Fang said,

"Max, don't worry, they're fine, they'll get here, besides they still have half an hour, you did tell Iggy to be home by 12am, and knowing him, I bet he'll get here even later than that."

"I hope not, I don't like them to be out, alone, in the dark, I'm afraid something will happen to them."

"Don't worry Max; they're old enough to take care of themselves. Besides, we haven't seen flyboys in months!"

"Still, I like to keep an eye on everyone."

"Don't worry Max, everything's gonna be okay." Fang said pulling me to his chest; he placed his chin on my head. I looked up and said, "Yeah, I guess, but then Angel and Gazzy wanting to go to Arizona, doesn't really help my situation, Fang what am I doing wrong? Why do they want to leave?"

"Your not doing anything wrong Max, they just want to have, well a little break from us, I think that maybe they're still not mature enough to be able to handle being around our relationships, so they want to go away for a little while, you know like Angel said, to give us our space."

"Yeah but that's the problem, I don't want to push them away, cause of our relationships, we gotta stay together Fang."

"Don't worry Max, we always will, it's just, we're growing up before they do, but they'll catch up."

"Ok I guess. Its just hard to have to let them go Fang, I mean we've never really separated, like ever since they were babies, I've raised them up, I've spent like almost everyday of my life with them, and its gonna be hard to haveto live without them for a month."

"Don't worry, Max you'll live, and at least we'll get our own time alone now. Cause I'm pretty sure this wont be the only date Iggy and Nudge go on." He said in a tone that made me shake my head and say,

"You are a sexist pig, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, how can I not be? You're like sitting right there! Do you know what that does to me? You're too much of a temptation for me, I just want to reach over and-"

"Fang, shut up." I said playfully.

"Why?"

"Cause if you don't, you'll miss this." And then I kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, I put my arms around his neck and he brought me closer to him, and then I don't know how, I ended up with him on top of me, we were both laying on the couch, on that beautiful night, and then I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't heard the door being unlocked and being opened. Fang heard it too, and got off me and regained his seat next to me; we pretended to watch TV, as Nudge and Iggy came in.

"Hey guys!" Nudge said, looking really happy. "You guys will not believe what happened! Okay so we were outside and then there was a shooting star, and Iggy wished he could see again, at least for tonight, and his wish came true, his vision came back, but it went away, when we got home, but hey his wish came true! And he was able to watch Twilight with me! OMG the movie is sooooo good! You guys totally have to watch it! Right Iggy?"

"Yeah Nudge, it was great!"

"You spent the only time that you could see again watching a movie with Nudge?" Fang snorted and I elbowed him to keep him from laughing.

"Yeah, and I gotta admit, it was a pretty cool movie. Anyways, I got to see how Nudge looks, and that's the most I could've asked for." Iggy said proudly.

"Aw, thanks Iggy." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, well now that everyone's home, we can all go to sleep. So good night guys." I said, then we tapped our fist together and went upstairs.

**Nudge's POV **

I was in my room, getting dressed for bed, and then I was laying on my bed listening to music. Then my door slowly opened, without making a sound. Iggy peeked his head in and said,

"Hey Nudge, you still awake?"

"Yeah Iggy, I'm at my bed, what's up?"

"Not much really, I just wanted to say that, tonight was great! And I really hope we get to go on a second date, Nudge, if you'd be willing to go with me?"

"Of course! Iggy, I really like you and I thought tonight was great too, and I don't just mean the movie, or your ability to see again, -for a while-, I mean the actual time and meaning of the time we spent together and the kiss…." I said with embarrassment in my tone.

"Nudge, I liked the kiss too, I thought it was the greatest kiss ever."

"For a moment I thought you hadn't liked it, because your eyes were wide, and like surprised."

"Of course I liked it Nudge, and I'm dying to kiss you again, but I want to go easy on you too, you know. I don't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable or anything to pressure you."

"Okay then, can you do something for me? Notice I'm asking for it, so don't feel bad about doing it… Can you kiss me good night?"

Instead of responding me with words, he put his lips gently over mine, I put my arms around his neck, and he seeming to gain confidence, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, our kiss was much deeper than the first, then we finally pulled apart, after what seemed like forever. We smiled at each other, and then he said good night, kissed my forehead, and left. I went to bed feeling as happy as I've ever had in my life.

**A/N: wat'd you think of this chapter? hate it? like it? tell me in a review! the next chapter should b der Christmas, celebration, sry I tok so long 2 post, ben havin 2 much hw anyways review! Flames are accepted.**


	11. Chapter 11 MONTH ANIVERSARRY

_**HEY EVERYONE! I AM TOTALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN DA LONGEST! I HAD LIK GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY, THEN use your imagination, GAVE ME AN IDEA THAT I THOUGHT WAS WORTH A TRY. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, AND DOESN'T EXPLAIN ALOT OF THINGS, N Y GAZZY N ANGEL R GONE ALREADY, N MAX N FANG R 17IS OR 18, SRY IF IT WAS DIFFERENT BEFORE, BUT THAT'S THEIR AGE 4 DIS CHAPTER OKAY? N IM SORRY 4 ANY MISPELLED WORDS, N BAD GRAMMER, I DID DIS WHOLE CHAPTER ON MY IPOD NOTE PAD THING, N DEN I JUS SENT IT 2 MY EMAIL. I AM VERY SORRY, N HOPE U LIK DIS CHAPTER! ITS MY 1ST TRY AT DIS, SO PLZ DONT BE 2 HARD, N I WOULD TOTALLY APRECIATE SOME REVIEWS! THANKS! HAPPY READING!**_

_**OH N YEA, DIS CHAPTER HAS LEMONS (COUGHSEXSCENECOUGH) SO PLEASE BE EXPECTING DAT, N THNX 4 READIN, N AGAIN, DONT JUDGE ME 2 HARD, DIS IS MY 1ST ATTEMPT AT DIS, N I AM ONLY 12, SO DONT EXPECT ME 2 KNO 2 MUCH! OKAY THNX 4 READIN, PLZ REVIEW! FLAMES R ACPETED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!  
**_

* * *

Everyone else was gone Nudge and Iggy on another date, and Angel and Gazzy with Dr. Martinez.

So here I was alone in my room, and alone in the house with Fang. It had been exactly a month since we started going out, but we still hadn't been able to go out on a date.

"Hey Max, happy anniversary." Fang said walking into my room.

"Oh Fang, you remembered!"

"Of course I did. How could I ever forget the happiest day of my life?"

"Oh Fang, who would ever thought we'd end up being two love birds who celebrate their 1st month anniversary? It seems like just yesterday when I heard you scream and you confessed your love."

"I remember exactly what you said, and how Nudge and Angel kept squealing."

"Yeah, its so strange. We're all growing up and changing. Nudge and Iggy are dating, and Angel and Gazzy are with my mom. And now its just you and me."

"Yeah, you wanna go out?"

"I guess... Yeah, let's go!"

We went to a nice club/restaurant where we slow danced and had a great evening. It was nice to be formal and all, but it also felt good to feel young and free again. So on our walk back home, Fang and I would shove and poke each other playfully.

Then Fang took my purse, which has all my important stuff, we were half a block away from home, and he began to run down the street. I chased after him and wasn't too far behind I chased him into the house, and he ran up the stairs to his room, I went inside, but it was all quiet. I looked around, it was dark, the lights were off, and it was getting dark outside. Suddenly the door closed behind me and Fang came out from behind the door. He locked it, and shock the purse in front of his face. I ran to him, but he put it behind his back, and I'd ran into Fang's chest. Suddenly his arms slid around my waist and held me close to him. He dropped the purse behind me and everything went silent. We were both breathing fast, and I could feel his breath from the close proximity. Fang was against the wall and he held me close to him.

"Fang-"

"Max, I love you."

"I do too."

"And I need you."

"You know the same goes for me."

"And I want you....now! You don't know how bad I want you right now Max."

"Me too." I said breathing even faster.

"Are you sure? You won't regret anything later on?"

"No, I know we'll be happy, and I know I can trust you."

"Remember I love you, and don't want to pressure you."

"You're not. I want to do this." I said decisively.

Fang nodded and began kissing my lips in such a passionate way, I responded with the same eagerness.

He carresed my face with his tender hand, and angled his face to make the kiss deeper. He licked my bottom lip beginning for entrance I opened my mouth eagerly, and Fang slowly slid his tongue into my mouth and began playing with my tongue. It was such an....exciting way to kiss.

Fang's hands roamed over my back, and slowly he reached for the bottom of my shirt and pull it up I let him take my shirt off, than I began to work on getting his off too. I ran my fingers over Fang's hard, strong chest, and he shivered. I giggled and he began to walk us forward, to his bed. Slowly, we dropped onto it and we both lay at our sides facing each other.

"Max, you're the most beautiful girl in the universe, and I am so happy to have you. I love you."

"I love you too Fang, you're the sun to my world, and I'm lucky to have you because you're a great boyfriend, but best of all, you're my best friend."

"I love you, now, are you ready?"

I nodded, I'd put my hands on either side of his face. His eyes were full of love and sympathy, and with one look in those dark eyes, I was sure I was ready and wanted to do this.

Fang un-clipped my bra, and slipped my jeans off and his too, then he took off our underwear and caressed my body. I loved the feeling of Fang's touch all over my body. He kissed me passionately and pumped me with two fingers, getting me used to the feeling so it wouldn't hurt as much when he entered me with something bigger than fingers. Then he inserted himself in slowly and gently making sure I wasn't in too much pain. He was now laying on top of me as he did this a couple times, it was such an amazing feeling. We were both breathing hard, and excited and just wow! There's no words to describe how good it felt to moan and call his name with pleasure. Finally, Fang laid next to me, it was over, the most happiest moments of my life. Now we were laying side by side, under his covers and Fang had his arms around me in a loving embrace.

I looked up at him and kissed him lightly. "Thanks." I said.

"For what?" he asked smiling at me.

"For everything. You made me feel so happy and it was just really an amazing experience."

"It was the best experience of my life too. And what made it even more special was sharing it with you, Max." he said softly.

He was like my personal angel that could make me feel heaven with a simple kiss. And I guess that's why I loved him so much. I snuggled my head against his chest and it fit perfectly. I relaxed in his arms and eventually fell asleep in Fang's embrace.

* * *

**_OKAY SO HOW WAS DAT? I'VE NEVER TRIED 2 DO DIS KIND OF THING B4, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD B INTRESTIN 2 TRY, THANKS SO MUCH 2 DA PERSON WHO SUGGESTED DAT, use your imagination, THANK YOU, I HOPE THIS WAS WAT U HAD IN MIND. AGAIN, SORRY, DIS IS DA 1ST TIME I EVER TRY DOIN DIS N I WOULDN'T KNO MUCH CUZ I AM ONLY 12, BUT HERE WAS MY TRY! THANKS ALOT, N I'LL TRY 2 UPDATE MY STORIES SOONER, NOW DAT SKKOOL'S ALMOST OVER._**

**_THANKS FOR READING, N PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACEPTED, N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!_**

**_PEACE OUT PEOPLE N HAPPY READING!_**

**_JZAZY  
_**


	12. Chapter 12 BABY, BABY, BABY!

**_HELLO READERS! OKAY SO SORRRY FOR THE LOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG WAIT! BUT! I'VE COME UP WITH THIS CHAPTER, N I LIK IT VERY MUCH! ALERT! MAJOR OUT OF CHARACTER! YOU'LL SEE Y! READ ON! N PLEASE REVIEW, FLAMES R ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! N IF I START TAKING 2 LONG 2 UPDATE, PLEASE BUG ME! PM ME OR REVIEW! _**

**_OH AND PS. PAY ATTENTION TO THE FONT WHEN IT _**_LOOKS LIKE THIS _**YOU'LL SEE Y!**

**_OH AND PS. IF ANYONE HAS A MYSPACE, I'VE MADE A MAXIMUM RIDE FANSITE, THE URL IS myspace dot com/ maximumridenumber1fansite_**

**_SO PLEASE ADD ME IF U HAVE A MYSPACE, N SEND IN UR WORK, WRITIN, PICTURES, VIDEOS, SOUNDTRACKS, ANYTHING! N I'L POST IT ON THE SITE, N GIVE U CREDIT! _**

* * *

_"I'm hungry!"_

I rolled over on my bed, and bumped into Fang. _What the-_

_Fang? What? Wait. Oh. Right, Fang. And yesterday. Wow. That had been INCREDIBLE!  
_  
I prompted myself up on my elbow, and tugged the sheets around me. Fang slowly opened his eyes. He grinned at me once he'd fully awakened making my breath get caught in my throat.

"Max." he breathed.

I smiled up at him, his eyes were soft and I felt vulnerable, buy in a good way.

"Last night-" I began, but stopped when I found no words to express it.

Fang nodded. He put his arm around my shoulders and leaned down and I raised my head as well, but when we were inches apart, I pulled away and slapped my hand over my mouth. Fang looked startled but I didn't pay him any attention I pulled a robe on and ran straight into the bathroom and puked my guts out.

I heard Fang follow me to where I was, and he pulled my hair back, as I kept throwing up. When I was finally done, I rinsed my mouth, and took a shower while he went and woke up Iggy and Nudge.

After my shower, I put on some sweats. I felt wiry. And I think I was hallucinating too cause while I was in the shower, I'd thought I'd heard someone say _"Water! Oh clean!" but_ clearly I was just loosing my mind.

When I came down, Iggy was by the stove, but Nudge was the one cooking, so he was muttering instructions to her.

I stepped into the kitchen with a huge appetite, you know, puking your guts out does that to you. I still didn't know why I'd thrown up, but dismissed, because I felt perfectly fine now.

That is, until I walked into the kitchen and my nose really got a whip of the scent of all the food sizzling in the pans. My stomach did a backward flip and dropped. I raced to the bathroom, but as I left I heard Nudge mutter "Does it really smell or look that bad? I thought I was doing okay" she sounded disappointed and I made a quick note to myself to tell her it was nothing to do with her cooking. I didn't know what it was really. I was exceptionally hungry, but the food smelled horribly and looked nauseating once I got close. What the heck was going on?

I pondered on this while I threw up even more, and I was surprised to see how much more came out. Okay now I was definitely empty for sure.

Fang was holding my hair with one hand, and he had another around my waist, supporting me.

Nudge and Iggy raced in after him, and they looked frightened at my sight. I decided to try my best to stop this. I hated looking weak in front of the flock, I was thankful that Gazzy and Angel weren't here.

Finally, after what seemed hours, I straightened myself up and flushed the toilet quickly. I rinsed and brushed my mouth and teeth and splashed water on my face. "Max, are you alright?" Nudge sounded worried.

"Fine Nudge." I panted, grasping the sink's edge for support then I felt a strong hold on my arms and realized Fang was holding me up. I told him to release me and I staggered but got in a more dignified position.

"I'm fine." I panted.

"Um... Do you still want breakfast?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head, "I think I better skip breakfast. But you guys go ahead." I wiped sweat off my forehead, and after I was done clearing myself up I went to my room.

Fang came in a little while later, he'd brushed and showered already and I was glad he didn't smell like food.

"You okay?" he asked. He sat on my bed next to me; I was staring up at the ceiling and nodded.

Fang brushed hair out of my face, and stroked my hair gently. "I wonder why you threw up. "

"It's probably just a stomach bug."

"I hope so."

"Yeah. I mean what else can it-"

I paused, and I felt heat flood through me and then I felt an uncomprehending fury rise through me and at that precise moment I wanted-no, I NEEDED chocolate chip cookies- HOMEMADE!

"Fang!" I cried gripping his arm.

"What?" he said startled.

"I MUST have chocolate chip cookies! Now! And they gotta be homemade!"

Fang gave me a look as if I were crazy. "Max, you haven't been able to stand the smell of food all day; I don't think the first thing you should eat is dessert."

"I don't care! I want cookies NOW!" I screamed, surprising us both. But my need for cookies was much stronger.

"Um okay, Max. If you'd let go of my arm, I'm loosing feeling!" I hadn't noticed how hard I was actually griping Fang's arm. I let go, and saw that my nails had scraped it. I gasped, and starting crying, saying I was so totally sorry!

"It's okay Max! You don't have to cry about it."

I nodded and then I remembered the cookies. "Fang! I need those cookies!"

His eyes widened when he saw how serious I was. "Max, do you- do you feel okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes dimwit idiot! Now get me those damn cookies!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay." Fang held up his hands in a "calm down" gesture and began to back out of the room. "I'll tell Iggy to make some." and he ran the last few steps out of my room.

I sat quietly, waiting, for about two minutes, before I wailed, "Fang!" and he came rushing back.

"Yes Max?" he said, and I could tell he was using all his patience here.

"Where are my cookies?" I asked curiously.

"Iggy's working on em."

"Oh okay!" I said cheerful. What the heck was happening to me?

"Um yeah," Fang said, as though doubtful I might start yelling again out of nowhere.

But I didn't. Instead, I threw my arms around his neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Fang, I love you!" I said pulling my arms back. He nodded and sorta smiled at me, but I went on. "I love you sooo much!" I held my arms out open to show how much.

"Uhh me too." he said awkwardly. It was like the Valium incident all over again. And I hated it. But I couldn't help it. It was like I was being over powered.

"I love you too! I'm still hungry!"

"Oh Fang! Do you love me this much, or that much?" I opened my arms wider and then made them smaller.

"Uhh, the bigger one." Fang sounded surprise and confused.

I nodded eagerly and then smiled wide. "Yay!" I yelled and I caught Fang in a bone crushing hug.

I felt him loose his breath, but I clung on even harder. "Oh Fang, Fang, Fang! I'm so lucky to have you!"

_"I love Fang too!"  
_  
"Okay Max." Fang said calmly. "Can't breathe!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" I let go and sat back on my bed.

"Cookies ready in 5!" Iggy called up the stairs.

"Cookies!" I yelled getting excited all over again.

I jumped out of bed, snatched Fang's hand, and raced down the hallway, with him struggling behind me.

I reached the kitchen in seconds, and was standing in front of the oven, waiting, and feeling hyper and jumpy.

I smelled the delicious sent of the chocolate chips, and the vanilla in the cookies, and I started jumping up and down when the timer marked only 60 seconds to go.

Nudge and Fang were staring at me with wide eyes and confused expressions and Iggy was just listening to the timer tick by the seconds, when there was only 10 seconds left, I took hold of Nudge's and Fang's wrist and squeezed tight, swinging them with me as I jumped up and down expectantly, and I squealed like a little girl when the timer rang that the cookies were done.

I pushed them off once the cookies were done and hurried Iggy to take them out. He put the tray on the kitchen table and slid in a second one. I yelled excitedly and was about to grab one when Iggy said, "Wait about 5-10 minutes while they cool.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Iggy. "I'm glaring at you, Iggy." I said in a frustrated tone.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Nudge took his hand and came to his side. She gave me a look that said "Relax." And I frowned. "Calm down Max. They're just cookies."

Just cookies? Just cookies? Tell me I heard wrong! She couldn't believe CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES were 'Just Cookies'

I stared horror stricken at Nudge. "Are you crazy!? They're not just cookies! They're heaven! It's like, 10 times better than heaven! They're like the best thing in the world! And you're gonna say just cookies! Did they drop when you were little or something?" I said shaking Nudge's shoulders violently. Her eyes were wide as plates.

"Max calm down." Fang said and he pulled me off. I frowned at him, and began to cry in frustration. "Nobody understands me! I need cookies! You understand, don't you Fang?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh…"

I frowned. "You don't get it either!" and I began wailing.

"Max!" he said trying to calm down, but I pushed him off, and get this! I sank to the floor, and hugged my knees, still crying.

"_Don't cry. They just don't understand."_

Suddenly, I heard Iggy sigh, and saw he was shaking his head. Then he said, "Okay Max, you can eat the cookies now." I smiled wide, and I jumped up, and threw my arms around Iggy. He seemed totally surprised and was reluctant to hug me back. I smiled and let go and turned to see Nudge and Fang staring jaws dropped at me. I ignored them and went picked up a cookie and put it in my mouth. It tasted fantastic.

"OH! This is so yummy!" I cried happily. And I finished the whole tray of cookies and the second one too, all by myself as everyone else watched me looking shocked.

Then I skipped out of there, and went to watch TV.

Nudge's mouth was wide open and her eyes were so wide I thought they would pop out of their sockets. Even Fang wasn't remaining impassive, and Iggy just looked confused.

I jumped into the couch, and then I looked over at them. "Well, aren't you gonna come watch TV?" I demanded. And they nodded slowly. Fang sat down next to me, and I put my head on his lap and watched cartoons. I saw him and Nudge exchange a glance of worry, but I was so happy, I didn't care.

"Oh, when are Angel and Gazzy coming back?" I said when the show was over.

"Uh, next week Max." Fang said absentmindedly stroking my hair.

"Oh, okay! Great!"

Iggy came back from the kitchen then. "We should go to the store soon; we're running out of groceries." He said sounding bored I jumped up and said, "Let's go now!"

"Um, Max, are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe you should just stay home with Fang, and I'll go to the store with Iggy." Nudge sounded worried. Again.

I shook my head and waved her off. "No, let's all go!" and we all went outside, and Iggy, Fang, and Nudge snapped out their wings, and I gasped.

"Oh, my God! You guys have wings!" Nudge fell and stumbled while she was jumping up for take off. She fell to the floor choking.

"Max, you scared me!" she whined as she got up brushing dust off her.

I frowned. "I was surprised!" I said. "Wings are so cool! Yours are so pretty!"

Fang gave me a questioningly look. "Max, you have wings too." He said slowly. I gasped and clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Oh, my God! You're right!" I snapped them out, and looked back at them wonderingly. "And they're gorgeous!"

Now everyone was looking at me as if questioning my sanity. I shook my wings, and I felt a strong desire to sing, so I did. "I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky!" and I jumped into the air like Nudge had, and started flapping. "Oh my God! I can fly!"

And the others below seemed to be debating whether to send me to the crazy house or bust out laughing. They chose laughing, and then met me in the sky.

We flew to the nearest store, with me flying in big circles, rediscovering how I could move with my wings. What the hell was happening to me?

"_Its not you that's relearning, I'm learning everything, for the first time." _

Yup, that was it. I was loosing my mind.

So we got to the store, and I ran to a pair of cute shoes. They were on sale for 50 bucks. "Oh Fang!" I cried holding them up.

Fang gave me a "You gotta be kidding me" look and shook his head and walked past.

"Fang!" I insisted, and I shoved the shoes into his arms. "Fang! I want those shoes! They're so cute!"

"Max, they're high heels. You don't wear high heels." He said as if explaining to a 5 year old and put the shoes back on the shelf. Nudge looked over. "Oh, those are cute shoes!" she said smiling.

Fang glared at her and she turned away and kept walking with Iggy. He looked back at me, and I gave him Bambi eyes. "Please Fang?" I asked wide eyed.

Fang got a blank expression on his face. He shook his head and finally nodded in defeat. "Okay, but you better wear them." I nodded eagerly and got my size and shoved them into his arms. I skipped off, and grabbed Nudge's arm, I slid my arm into hers, and said, "Come on Nudge! Let's go shopping! We need to get some cute shirts to go with those shoes!" and she seemed startled, but all up for the idea, so she skipped along with me towards the juniors section while we left Fang and Iggy with mouths wide open staring after them.

"I think Max's gone mental." I heard Iggy mutter to Fang, but I was so happy, I didn't care.

"Come on, let's just get the food and get out of here before Max finds 100 bucks jeans." Fang said and he and Iggy hurried off to get the food.

Nudge and I got a bunch of clothes to try on. I tried it all on, and loved how it all looked. It was all super tight, and it brought out my curves, so I got all the nice shirts, and some jeans that looked just fabulous. And Nudge got a lot of new stuff too!

"Oh, let's pay for this, and change into in the bathrooms, and surprise Fang and Iggy!" I said happily. Nudge nodded and we went to pay for the clothes.

On our way to the register, we passed the men's clothes and I saw this really nice white shirt on display. I pointed it out to Nudge and she nodded. "It's nice, isn't it?" I said and she nodded again.

"Oh, Fang will look so great in it." she was about to nod, but she turned to me with a confused expression.

"Fang?" she asked. And I nodded eagerly. I went and got one in his size and held it out for Nudge to see.

"Oh Fang will love this shirt!" and I hugged it to me, and then skipped towards the register.

"Okay, if she thinks Fang will love a _**white**_ shirt she's really is going mental."

But I skipped off, and paid, and we went to change in the bathrooms. We stuffed the old clothes in the bags and went to find Iggy and Fang at the food section of Wal-Mart.

"Fang!" I cried and I jumped into his arms. He seemed startled, but he hugged me back. Then- "What the heck are you wearing?" he asked incredulous.

"Do you like it?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded slowly. "Good! I just bought it!" then I remembered the shirt and pulled it out the bag.

"Oh, and I bought you this too!" I said showing it to him. His eyes widened.

"Uh…" I heard Iggy snickering behind me, as Nudge told him what was happening.

"Oh your speechless!" I said happily. "That's a good sign! You really like it!" then- "You gotta wear it!" I said.

Fang shook his head in a carefree way. "Not now Maxi, I'll wear it some other day, uh thanks though."

"Nonsense! Come on, put it on!" and I pulled his current black shirt off, and heard Nudge gasp as Iggy rolled on the floor laughing, then I pulled the white shirt onto Fang, and when his head popped out of the hole, he looked shocked.

"Oh Fang! It looks great!" I said happily buttoning up the buttons. Now Nudge and Iggy were both laughing hysterically, and Fang looked down at himself and then got a look on his face as though he were in pain.

We left the store then, with me sparkling with happiness.

The next week, Angel and Gazzy came back home from mom's house.

I crushed them in hugs, and told them I had totally missed them.

That day, Iggy had made an awesome meal to welcome them back, but when I sat down, and stared at my food, I got an overpowering desire to eat bird seeds!

I mean BIRDSEEDS! I had never even eaten them!

"Fang!" I tugged at his elbow; he looked at me, as though realizing this was going to be one of those days, where I act extremely unlike myself. I was still totally embarrassed about last time.

"Fang," I said again, begging for his attention. "Fang, I want bird seeds." Everyone stopped, looking at me, and then they all burst out laughing.

I got up from my chair and shoved it in, and stomped my foot. "I'm serious!" they all laughed even harder. This was so not nice!

"Guys! I'm serious!" I whined.

Angel stopped, and looked at me wide eyed. "Oh my God, she's not joking!"

Everyone stopped then. "You want bird seeds?" Gazzy asked trying to stifle a giggle.

I nodded eagerly. I held out my hand, "Do you have some?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh…" he shook his head. My hand fell and so did my face.

"Max, is this like the cookies?" Fang asked coming to my side.

I nodded up at him, glad that he understood. He nodded and took my hand. Then dropped it. "Um, let me go to the store, okay? You wait here, I'll bring you, and I'll bring you your bird seeds."

I nodded eagerly and sat back down while Fang went out. Everyone else just stared at me making me feel self conscious.

"Well, eat!" I said gesturing to their untouched food.

Fang came back with my bird seeds after a while, and I just chewed on them, and they didn't taste as bad as I thought.

"You guys really ought to try these!" I said through a bite.

Everyone inched away from me.

The next week, I tried on some of the new clothes Nudge and I had gotten so that Fang and I could go out for a nice walk.

But guess what? They didn't fit anymore!

I was getting fat! Ewe! My stomach hung out, and my jeans were EXTRA tight and the shirt was uncomfortable. I threw the clothes down, and threw myself down on the floor, and started punching it and yelling at it.

Those clothes were brand new! And they were super cute! Uh oh, I was starting to sound like my crazy self…

"Max!" Fang ran into the room with Nudge and Angel behind and Gazzy and Iggy at the rear. He knelt down next to me and put his arms around my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head fiercely. "NO! DO I LOOK OKAY?" I shrieked and I saw Nudge flinch. "My clothes don't fit! I'm getting fat! How do you think that comes over to someone!?" I yelled in Fang's face, and I saw a grin spread across it that made me want to punch him for thinking my situation was funny.

"_You're not getting fat." _

"Shut up!" I yelled, and I punched Fang on the arm, and out of my way. I ran down the hall and shut myself in the bathroom.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"God, she's worse than I thought." Nudge muttered.

"Hahahahahaha" Gazzy was still laughing at how ridiculous Max was being. Then he got an idea. "Hey guys, what if Max's is pregnant!" he exclaimed still laughing. "That's why girls get pregnant on TV!" and he started rolling on the floor still laughing hysterically. But Fang had stopped cold.

No, she couldn't be pregnant. Could she? Fang thought.

Nudge stopped laughing, and she thought about the possibilities of that.

Iggy choked while trying to stop and looked wide eyed in Fang's direction.

Angel tried to calm down Gazzy while Iggy pulled Fang out into the hallway.

"Fang, did you guys do _it_, yet?"

Fang looked down in embarrassment and nodded, and said, "I'm nodding Iggy."

"Holy fu-"

"Iggy!" Nudge scolded coming out into the hallway.

"Dude I can't believe ya'll did it!"

Nudge clamped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God!"

"But it can't be that, I mean, if these were signs, they would come much later, I mean we barely um, did it, like 2-3 weeks ago."

"Fang, she isn't normal! You're not normal! We don't know how long a pregnancy is gonna be for mutant kids!"

"Oh God, you're right." Fang took a step back, and leaned against the wall. Could Max be pregnant?

"It was only one night!" he insisted.

Nudge shook her head. "So? We better get her some tests done." And she headed towards Max, but Iggy and Fang stopped her.

"Wait! What if Max doesn't know about this?" Iggy asked.

"Or what if she does?" Fang gritted his teeth. Max would tell him. Wouldn't she? He thought.

Nudge shook her head. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't. But this might be the reason for her mood swings and her munchies and everything!"

And she set off, and Fang and Iggy trailed after her defeated.

"How are we gonna test it?" Iggy muttered.

Nudge stopped outside the bathroom. "We'll get one of those regular pregnancy tests first, then depending on the results, we'll see if we need to tell Dr. M." they all nodded and Nudge knocked on the bathroom.

They could still hear Max wailing inside. "What?" she called stifling a choked tear.

"Max, we need to talk to you. We understand now."

Max opened the door slowly. "You do?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes." Nudge went on, and she put her arm around Max. "Max, we think you're pregnant."

Fang slapped a hand over his forehead. "Way to say things, Nudge" he muttered while Iggy snorted.

Max's eyes became wide eye, and she suddenly snapped out of her dreamy stage and became the regular Max… sorta.

"What?" she cried. Horror stricken. She couldn't be pregnant! Max though.

"We think you're pregnant." Iggy clarified as though speaking about ht weather. Fang groaned and came to put his arms around Max.

"Oh no." she said shaking her head. That wouldn't be good.

"You should take a test Max, and then we'll see what happens, okay?" Fang asked trying to sound calm although he felt very anxious.

For one, it wouldn't be good for Max to be pregnant, she was still young, and who knew how things would be with their DNA? Maybe it could be risky.

But on the other hand, Fang could already picture cute little babies, with Max's brown eyes, and her brown hair with sun streaks, and huge powerful wings, and his smarts, and they would all be happy around it.

"Okay." Max sounded really worried, and she couldn't hide it.

"Let's go to the pharmacy, Max, and you can take the test as soon as we get home." Nudge reached out her hand for Max to take.

Max nodded and took it. Fang hugged her shoulders, and whispered, "Just remember I love you, no matter what. And if you are pregnant, we'll face the challenge together."

"Right." Max nodded still in shock of the possibility.

She and Nudge went to the pharmacy, and got 5 tests, (to make sure.)

While Fang and Iggy spoke in the kitchen. "Man, a kid. How'd that happen?" Iggy asked shaking his head. Angel and Gazzy were upstairs, playing a game and watching TV.

Fang sighed, and decided to cheer himself up by teasing Iggy. "Well, what you do is, you take off the girl's pant-"

Iggy gave Fang an exasperated look and groaned. "Not that you idiot! I meant how did you not think ahead?! There are condoms for a reason!"

"Ewe! Iggy! Don't say that word! Angel shouted from upstairs.

"We didn't exactly _**PLAN**_ _it_. _It_ just _**happened**_." Fang said shrugging.

Iggy shook his head. "Well, what are you gonna name it?" he asked after a pause.

Fang shook his head. "I don't know. I don't- I don't wanna think of anything like that until after I know if there's a baby at all. I don't want to get my hopes up."

Iggy nodded. "Because if you did, and Max wasn't pregnant, you'd probably _**WANT**_ to get her pregnant _then_." He grinned while Fang scowled, but Fang thought, Maybe Iggy's right. Wow, that's a first.

Max got back then. She went into the bathroom, and the other 5 flock members waited outside patiently.

"Angel, no mind reading, we should all find out together." Fang muttered.

Angel nodded. "Okay."

After what seemed endless minutes, Max came out. "Uhh." Her eyes were wide, her eyes frightened, but yet, excited at once, and understanding as well.

"Well?" Iggy prompted. "Are you pregnant or not."

Max smiled wide and nodded. "Yes. According to this, I am."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Everyone cheered, while Fang and Max hugged each other, smiling, and happy.

"We should get your mom to give you a check up ASAP." Fang told Max as they hugged.

Max nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

Max's mom was to say the least, EXTREMELY surprised to find her daughter was pregnant, but she gave Max a check up, and tried to do a cat-scan, to try and see the baby.

Everyone waited outside the room while Dr. Martinez checked over Max's belly. Fang was holding Max hand, and they both stared awed at the little screen.

"Yes, and here, is the little head. Well, it's not so little actually. You say you did it only 3 weeks ago?"

Fang nodded still embarrassed. Dr. Martinez thought for a moment. "The baby is extremely developed for its age."

"And what's it gonna be?" Max asked.

"I'm still not sure. But at this rate, you should be in labor, in about 2-3 months."

"I guess it's our genetic genes at work again." Max said thoughtfully, as she absentmindedly stroked her stomach.

Something was living inside of her. A baby. A beautiful, precious baby. Fang's baby. Both their baby. Signal of their love. This baby, she loved it, she loved it so much already, and she hadn't even known about it till just recently.

Max smiled up at Fang. He grinned back down, and touched her stomach gently.

"_I love you too. Both of you."_

"You're baby is going to be highly incredible. It will be truly special and beautiful." Dr. Martinez said wiping her eyes. "Oh, it's already so big! It's only a matter of time!"

"And not only that, it can think and speak already too." Max said smiling.

* * *

**_AW! OKAY NOW! HOW WAS THAT? I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITIN THIS CHAPTER, N I HOPED U ALL ENJOYED IT! SORRY 4 ANY MISPELLINGS! N JUS FYI, DA BABY WILL BE CALLED DIMPLES, BCUZ I WANT THAT! NOW YOU GUYS CAN CHOSE THE GENDER, GIRL OR BOY?_**

PLEASE ADD THE MYSPACE FANSITE! SHOW YOU'RE A TRUE MAXIMUM RIDE FAN!

**_(myspace dot com/maxmimumridenumber1fansite)_**

**_AND ANY SUGGESTIONS R WELCOMED! PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCPETD, SUGESTIONS LOVED!_**

**_THANKS 4 READING,_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY_**


End file.
